shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Esquerdo/Manga
''' Esquerdo '''is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair and the mayor of Tauro City together with his twin brother Derecho. Plot First introduced in chapter 55, Esquerdo is seen cheerfully chatting with Derecho over their recent financial success as a result of the empire and their army before opening a door to meet Mahmut Pasha. Upon meeting him, they introduce themselves to him and let him know that they have heard of him before. There, they criticise him and his abilities, claiming that they fear he has received his title as a result of good looks, most likely in order to test him and his rhetorical abilities and knowledge of tactics. After this statement, the Twin Horns of Tauro City challenge him to a mock battle as they claim they won't collaborate with somebody whose abilities are unknown. Mahmut is informed by Esquerdo, that he is to lay siege to their strongest castle gate Puerta Tauro and then retrieve the feather from Derecho's hat before the bell strikes at noon on the fourth day. Mock Battle in El Toro The first day of the mock battle begins and the two brothers are excited about the game, Esquerdo exclaims that they don't care how but that Mahmut and the others should come at them already. When they'e informed of that Mahmut and his borrowed man-power are headed for Mount Volcano, they are seemingly confused and disappointed about Mahmut seemingly running away. When the fourth day has arrived, they have yet to attack and the twin brothers are visibly bored and disappointed about Mahmut's assumed defeat. When they finally show themselves, Esquerdo is excited about finally starting the game. When the fighting commences, the twin brothers are seemingly impressed, acknowledging that the opposing team has thought their approach through carefully. The two even claim that the mock battle has been a wake-up call and that they haven't had that much fun in a long time. Esquerdo then decides to leave his older twin brother and heads to deal with Mahmut and his men. He forces them back with his strong kicks and knowledge of battle, which causes him to feel confident and he believes that Mahmut and the others will lose. Even as the men of Mahmut's push him back, he believes in his and Derecho's victory and so, when Derecho's hat is caught by a mole and they have lost by noon, he's surprised but also impressed. Afterwards, a feast is held to celebrate the mock battle. They inform Mahmut of that they will keep their promise and while Esquerdo says that they won't help Türkiye in their invasion against the empire, Derecho disagrees and sees the benefit in assisting them. As an answer to this, Mahmut offers to buy the services of all the 7500 mercenaries of Tauro, which Esquerdo and Derecho are impressed about. They happily accept his proposal and Erbach is put in charge of the group accompanying Mahmut. Disintegrating Paradise The twin brothers are seen once again during the battle with the imperial army at Murmullo Basin, on the border between Chielo and Espada, when they arrive with 5,000 mercenaries from El Toro. Esquerdo and Derecho have bought horses for all their mercenaries, making it possible for them to move faster and they show great technique as they deal with the enemy army's formation, drastically weakening it. They also attack and destroy the emperor's Ballistas, to give Mahmut and the others and opportunity to take down the general and military supervisor present. When they arrive at Espada, the Lince Mercenaries are guarding it and the imperial army has been surrounded. Mahmut successfully takes down general Pineau and supervisor Kokoschka.